A Piece Of My Heart
by XiRuLin
Summary: [CHAP4 UP]apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika melihat kakak kesayanganmu pulang dalam keadaan babak belur? bagaimana kah usaha Oh Sehun agar Oh Luhan berhenti dari dunia gelapnya? diam-diam Luhan juga menyimpan rahasia yang meyakitkan/ special flashbak tentang Kai Sehun Kyungsoo/ - HunHan/EXO/Brothership/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

Title : A Pieces Of My Heart

Main Cast(s) : Sehun &amp; Luhan

Support Cast(s) : EXO members

Pairing : all EXO couples

Author : Xi Nu Rin

Genre : Sad, School Life, brothership, friendship, action, Bad Boys

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot

Summary : _"if you loved me so much, why you walked away?"_

Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, ambrul adul, tak sesuai EYD, panjang overdosis

A/N :

FF ini FF ketiga author tentang HunHan terinspirasi dari novel yang author baca sampe buat author kejer2 T^T pengen banget bisa buat orang nangis-nangis juga #hoho.

Oh yeah, disini author buat member EXO jadi manly yaak #mimisan. Kalian akan mendapatkan perubahan sikap dari sosok sosok member EXO yang pada kalem2 *tahu siapa yang author maksud kan?* jadiii, selamat membaca!

**IZIN, SHARE, COPY, SALIN, SEMUANYA HARUS IZIN DENGAN AUTHOR!**

**FANFIC INI 100% MURNI DARI HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SEMPIT AUTHOR!**

**CERITA MILIK AUTHOR,CASTS MILIK YANG DIATAS DAN LUHAN MILIK AUTHOR #PLAAK**

**HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**this is brothership **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**don't be a silent reader please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**if you didn't like HunHan, close the tab!**

**.**

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

_\- If You Loved me so much, why you walked away?-_

Matahari semakin tinggi, panas yang di pancarkan pun semakin menusuk. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30, namun sedari tadi tak ada satupun yang bergeming dari bangku mereka. Semua murid di kelas ini masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas penuh angka di hadapan mereka. Tak ada suara, namun bisa dipastikan mereka terlihat sangat gelisah. Sementara itu, seorang guru berkeliling kelas dan memeriksa lembar jawaban murid nya. Tatapannya tajam, apalagi saat melihat ada yang menjawab salah. Tatapan maut itu seakan ingin memakan para siswanya.

Ting..

Ting..

Ting..

Bunyi bel menggema di ruangan kelas melalui speaker tanda 30 menit lagi pelajaran akan usai.

"3o menit lagi!" teriak sang guru lantang.

_'Sialan!'_

Seorang namja yang duduk di pojok ruangan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kertas jawaban yang berada di hadapannya masih terlihat kosong. Hanya beberapa soal saja yang dijawab. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Oh Sehun-ssi!"

Deg!

Sontak semua murid berbalik badan memandang namja yang duduk sendiri itu. Mereka memberikan tatapan kasihan dan Iba. Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dirinya tertangkap basah sedang menggunakan kalkulator untuk menghitung. Padahal, itu tak diperbolehkan. Tangan guru itu menggenggam kertas ulangan Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi dingin.

Sraaak!

Kertas ulangan Sehun sukses berubah menjadi dua bagian. Sehun melirik gurunya tersebut dengan tatapan sinis-tak suka.

"Keluar!"

Kelas menjadi semakin hening. Suara gesekan pulpen dan kertas pun menghilang. Semua murid seakan disihir dan membeku melihat adegan keji itu. Bahkan mungkin beberapa di antara mereka menahan napas ketakutan.

Namja yang ber nam tag 'Oh Sehun' itu menggebrak meja keras lalu berdiri. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kanannya menggenggam kertas ulangan yang sudah terbelah dua. Tatapannya datar, namun menusuk bagi siapapun yang beradu pandang dengannya. Sehun menoleh, menatap dingin guru yang berada di sampingnya. Mata mereka berdua saling beradu, seolah mempertahankan keangkuhan mereka.

"Suho Seongsaenim.."

Sehun berbicara dengan nada mengejek. Lelaki paruh baya yang berada di hadapannya mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Namun sebisa mungkin dia menahan ego yang sudah sedari tadi memuncak akibat tingkah anak didik di hadapannya ini.

"Saya bilang keluar, Oh Sehun-ssi." Balas Suho dengan nada yang tak kalah mengejek. Sehun tersenyum dingin.

"Kau pikir, aku akan MENURUTI keinginanmu?."

Suho menggertakkan giginya kesal. Murid yang dihadapinya ini memang terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Banyak guru yang lebih memilih untuk menyerah dalam menghadapi sikapnya yang selalu semena-mena. Namun dia tak ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dia yakin, dia bisa menghadapi anak ini, walau dirinya tahu, Sehun merupakan anak pemilik Sekolah tempatnya mengajar sekarang.

"Sebagai seorang murid, kau harus mematuhi peraturan, Sehun-ssi. Apa kau mau, di skor lagi?"

Nada Suho seakan mengejek keberadaan Sehun yang kini terpojok akibat perkataannya. Tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan tak suka. Suho tersenyum sinis, akhirnya dia berhasil menaklukkan namja angkuh di hadapannya. Sehun memang habis di skor selama 3 hari kemarin, akibat menendang gurunya karena dirinya tak mau dihukum.

"Oke, kali ini, Kau menang." Ucap Sehun singkat. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya tanda dia menyerah, lalu berjalan santai keluar ruangan. Suho menghela napas lega, lalu kemudian kembali menyuruh seluruh muridnya mengerjakan tugas yang sempat tertunda tadi.

~_The Pieces Of My Heart~_

Sehun berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah. Koridor sekolah tampak sepi. Sepertinya tak ada satupun kelas yang telah memulangkan muridnya. Suara-suara lantang yang berasal dari guru-guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas yang Sehun lewati menggema di gendang telinganya. Sehun senang situasi yang seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba, langkah kaki panjang itu terhenti. Sehun menepuk keningnya pelan. Dia melupakan sesuatu.

Kakinya yang tadi berjalan menuju kantin sekolah berbalik arah menuju tangga yang tak jauh berada di dekatnya. Langkah kakinya yang tadi lambat dan ringan kini terdengar tergesa-gesa. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi serius. Anak tangga demi anak tangga dia naiki dengan kecepatan tak biasa. Sehun harus memastikan, kalau dia datang ke sekolah hari ini. Pasalnya, sedari tadi dia belum melihat sosok seseorang yang dicemasinya itu.

Suara gesekan antara sepatu Sehun dan lantai berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan kelas di lantai tiga yang tertutup. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, namun dia tak ambil pusing.

'KELAS XII-7'

_'Semoga saja dia datang..' _batin Sehun dalam hati.

Saat hendak memutar kenop pintu kelas tersebut, bel berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget. Suasana menjadi riuh akibat teriakan-teriakan senang dari seluruh siswa di kelas yang ada di hadapannya maupun dari kelas yang berjejer di sebelahnya. Belum sempat Sehun menggenggam kenop pintu, pintu tersebut sudah terbuka dari dalam. Seorang guru wanita terkejut dan heran melihat keberadaan Sehun di hadapannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Apa anda mencari sesuatu, Sehun-ssi?" tanya guru tersebut dengan sopan. Seluruh guru sudah mengenal Sehun dan mengetahui dengan baik sifat anak tersebut, jadi jangan heran kalau sebagian besar guru yang mengajar di sekolah ini akan menggunakan bahasa formal kepadanya, walau mereka kadang disakiti oleh keangkuhan sosok Oh Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru melesat pergi tanpa mempedulikan perasaan wanita paruh baya tersebut. Dia masih bisa mengeceknya sebentar.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan Sehun yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya di dinding depan perpustakaan. Sehun menoleh, raut wajahnya yang hendak bahagia luntur ketika melihat orang yang di hadapannya bukan sosok yang sedari tadi dia cari. Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Begitukah sikapmu kepada orang yang telah berbaik hati membawakan tasmu?." ucap orang yang berada dihadapan Sehun dan bermaksud menyinggungnya. Sehun hanya berdehem pelan. Tangan kirinya diulurkan ke hadapan sosok di hadapannya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan sendunya dari gadget merah yang berada digenggamannya. Orang tersebut memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menyerahkan tas Sehun yang berada di pundaknya dengan sedikit keras. Sehun segera memakainya dan melesat pergi.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!" teriak orang tersebut dan segera mengejar Sehun dan mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka berdua.

"Ada apa denganmu, _eoh_? Kau terlihat sangat bad mood. Apa karena kejadian di kelas ta -"

"aku tak peduli soal Suho itu." Potong Sehun yang masih fokus memainkan gadgetnya. Orang yang berada di sampingnya hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan seseorang membuat langkah Sehun dan orang di sampingnya terhenti. Mereka lalu membalikkan badan, mencari sumber suara. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, Pundak Sehun semakin merosot. Lagi dan lagi, dirinya merasa ditipu.

Lelaki yang memanggil Sehun itu segera berlari menuju ke arah pria yang dijuluki 'Poker face' itu dan memposisikan dirinya di antara kedua _hoobae_nya tersebut. Yeah, namja ini kakak kelas Oh Sehun.

"Halo Kim Jongin, dan Hai Albino~" sapanya riang dengan tangan yang bertengger di kedua pundak Sehun dan temannya-Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Kai merasa risih dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman kakak kelasnya ini.

"Dia tak datang lagi?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dan tak mempedulikan sapaan namja tinggi di sampingnya yang tadi mengejek dirinya dengan panggilan 'albino'. Tangan kekar yang merangkulnya itu perlahan merosot jatuh.

"_Ani_, dia tak datang lagi." Jawabnya dengan nada datar. Sehun menghela napas berat. Sudah dia duga.

"Kenapa dia tak datang, Chanyeol _hyung_?." Kini giliran Kai yang bertanya kepada _sunbae_ mereka-Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah.

"Tapi ada yang melihatnya tadi pagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Tangannya bergerak memukul pelan pundak Sehun dan Sehun mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Dia terluka?"

"_Aniyo,_ tapi seperti biasa..." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya diakhir kata. Sehun mengangguk pelan tanda dia mengerti. Sementara Kai hanya memandang tak mengerti.

"Biasa bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Kai polos. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengangkat bahunya membuat Kai mendengus sebal.

"Dia balapan lagi."

Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai reflek membulatkan matanya. Namun kemudian tatapannya kembali tenang. Hal itu sudah biasa terjadi terhadap orang yang sedari tadi dicari Sehun. Yeah, tekankan itu. Su-dah bi-a-sa ter-ja-di.

"_Aigoo_.. semoga dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Kai khawatir. Chanyeol mendelik dan Sehun mencibir.

"Luhan _hyung _bukan anak kecil, bodoh." Cibir Sehun. Kai mengangkat bahunya.

"Semoga saja." Tambah Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun semakin kesal. _Namja_ itu segera berlari dari kedua sahabatnya dan membuat Kai dan Chanyeol terkejut. Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mengejarnya. Karena mereka tahu, Sehun sedang ingin pulang sendiri.

~ The Pieces Of My Heart~

"Halooo _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku~ tumben kau ingin menelfonku seperti ini."

Suara di seberang sana membuat telinga Sehun panas. Sehun mencibir pelan.

"_Eodiseo_?" Ucap Sehun to the point. Orang yang ditelfonnya hanya terkekeh lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, _babo._ _Nan gwaencanha_."

Walau nada bicaranya dibuat seriang mungkin, namun Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Seandainya _namja_ yang ditelfonnya ini ada di depannya, mungkin Sehun sudah meninjunya sedari tadi.

"Kau yang _babo, Lu._" Cibir Sehun dan sukses membuat namja bernama Luhan yang sedang ditelfonnya itu tertawa.

"Jangan sok mengguruiku, anak kecil. Ah iya, aku harus pergi. Katakan pada _Eomma _dan _Appa _aku baik-baik saja, _eoh? Ittabayo, nae dongsaeng~_"

Sebelum sempat memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk berbicara, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menutup telfonnya. Sehun memandang gadgetnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kalau saja gadget ini bukan pemberian kakak semata wayangnya-Luhan, mungkin sudah sedari tadi dia membantingnya.

Saat hendak menghempaskan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya, gadget Sehun bergetar tanda ada message yang masuk. Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan melangkah lunglai menuju gadgetnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar.

'From : Stupid Lu

_I forget to tell you something, today i'm not go back home again. Just say to mom and dad that i was already sleep if they back, okay? I love you, my cute brother~'_

Sehun menatap datar layar gadgetnya. Tangannya bergerak hendak menulis sesuatu, namun kembali diurungkannya. Sehun berjalan menuju kasurnya dan menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya di tempat tidur. Tatapannya menerawang. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada kakak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Oh Luhan. _Namja _yang notabene adalah _hyung _Sehun ini tak jauh berbeda dengan sifat adiknya. Justru, Luhan lebih nakal, lagi. Dia terkenal dengan sikap keras kepala dan beringasnya. Kalau Sehun dihormati oleh guru-guru, Luhan justru ditakuti oleh mereka. Tatapan Luhan memang tak setajam Sehun, tubuhnya juga tak se kekar Chanyeol, namun, perkataannya yang selalu berhasil menusuk telak hati orang yang disinggungnya membuatnya sangat ditakuti. Namun, Luhan bukanlah orang yang seperti Sehun yang tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. _Namja _yang duduk dikelas XII-7 ini sangat murah senyum. apalagi kalau mood nya lagi dalam keadaan yang baik, dia tak akan sungkan menyapa atau membantu orang. Perawakan tubuhnya juga tak seperti Sehun. Tubuhnya mungil, badannya ramping, matanya bulat dan memancarkan sinar ketenangan, bibirnya mungil dan berbentuk cherry, dan pipi nya sedikit chubby. Luhan tak mempunyai tatapan seperti Sehun. Dia tak pernah sinis, kecuali kalau terhadap orang yang sangat dibencinya. Dia juga tak suka membentak ataupun melawan gurunya. Namun, tetap saja, Luhan sangat nakal. Dia jarang masuk sekolah. Biasanya dia memilih bolos dan mengadakan _racing_ bersama gank nya. Yeah, Luhan anak _racing._ Jangan ragukan badannya yang mungil itu. Walau badannya mungil dan tampak lemah, namun dia sangat piawai dalam meliuk-liukkan motor yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Luhan cukup terkenal dikalangan pecinta _race._ Namun tentu saja, musuhnya pun bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Kadang kala, Luhan pulang dalam keadaan memar dan lebam di wajahnya. Tak jarang, anak itu terlibat perkelahian antara lawan _racing_nya. Sehun selalu berusaha untuk memberhentikan kakaknya, namun Luhan menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Memikirkan nasib kakaknya membuatnya merasa lelah. Luhan memang sangat keras kepala. Dia tak pernah peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan keselamatan dirinya pun dia tak pernah peduli. Sehun tahu, kalau kakaknya melakukan hal itu karena stress memikirkan keluarga mereka. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan membutuhkan hiburan untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya atas masalah yang terus menimpa keluarga mereka. Namun sekali lagi, Sehun tak pernah ingin kakaknya terancam. Itu karena dia menyayangi Luhan.

"Tok tok tok tok"

"Eunggh.."

Saat sedang asik menyelam ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkannya.

"Tuan Sehun, waktunya makan. Nyonya Oh memanggil anda untuk turun."

Suara lembut itu membangunkan Sehun. Matanya refleks melihat jam weker yang terletak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. '19.30'. Orangtuanya sudah pulang.

Sehun berdehem pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia berharap Luhan sudah pulang.

30 menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampilan rapi dan segar. Dengan langkah berat dilangkahkannya kakinya menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan. Dia tak pernah menyukai acara makan malam bersama keluarganya. Begitupula dengan Luhan.

"Selamat datang, tampan. Duduklah."

Kedatangan Sehun disambut dengan senyum sumringah orang tua Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursi yang tersedia dan melewati beberapa pelayan yang membungkukkan badan mereka dengan hormat. Sehun menarik kursi tersebut dan segera duduk. Matanya mencari keberadaan kakaknya. Sehun menghela napas pelan. _Lagi dan lagi, dia tak ada.._

"Mana kakakmu, Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Oh membuat Sehun terkejut. Namun, dia berusaha mengatur ekspresi wajahnya.

"Dia sudah tidur." Jawab Sehun pelan. Mama dan Papa mereka saling berpandangan dan mengeryitkan dahi heran.

"Tidur? Jam segini? Memangnya apa yang telah Luhan lakukan?"

Kini giliran Ny. Oh yang bertanya. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneguk minumannya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Ny. Oh dan Tuan Oh kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Sehun melirik kursi kosong yang berada di sampingnya. Seharusnya Luhan ada di situ, duduk bersamanya. Menemani nya dalam suasana yang canggung ini. Dia tak pernah ingin makan malam dengan kedua orang tuanya. Suasana akan canggung, karena mereka tak pernah mengobrol bersama. Orang tua Sehun dan Luhan sibuk bekerja tanpa memikirkan anak mereka berdua. Karena itu, Luhan selalu mengatakan kalau dia benci _Eomma _dan _Appa_ nya.

"Oh yah, aku dengar kau terlibat perkelahian lagi dengan Tao?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Oh. Tuan Oh menghela napas.

"_Chagiya,_ kau sudah besar. Tak bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat pendendammu itu?." Ucap Ny. Oh khawatir. Dia hendak mengelus pundak Sehun namun dengan sigap Sehun menghindar. Ny. Oh sempat terkejut. Namun dia tahu sifat anak bungsunya. Diurungkannya niatnya itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku selesai."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Ny. Oh dan Tuan Oh menoleh menatap anak bungsu mereka. Sehun meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring yang masih terisi full makanan. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Ny. Oh dan Tuan Oh saling berpandangan dan memasang wajah sedih. Mereka tahu, kalau anak mereka berdua tak pernah ingin berlama-lama bersama kedua orang tuanya. Mereka lebih suka menyendiri, mengunci diri mereka di dalam kamar.

_~The Pieces Of My Heart~_

"Yo! Kau datang juga, Oh Luhan."

Seorang _namja _bertubuh yang mirip dengan Luhan menyambut kedatangan lelaki itu dengan riang. Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pria tersebut yang merupakan rekan se_gank_nya.

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku, Lay?" tanya Luhan kepada pria tersebut—Lay. Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera merangkul Luhan.

"Aku baru sampai, Lu. Ayo, pertandingan akan dimulai. Xiumin sudah ada di sana. Oh yah, D.O tak bisa datang hari ini. Katanya dia ada keperluan." Ucap Lay dan membawa Luhan menuju tempat yang disebut sebagai 'tempat pertandingan' mereka. Riuh rendah penonton menggema di telinga Luhan. Suara motor yang saling beradu memecah keheningan. Luhan tersenyum. Keadaan seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

Luhan dan Lay segera menghampiri seorang _namja_ yang berbalik badan dan sibuk meneriaki kedua motor yang sedang beradu kecepatan itu. Luhan memukul pelan pundak lelaki itu dan membuatnya terkejut dan refleks membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya yang notabene imut menjadi ceria. Dia juga teman se_gank_ Luhan—Xiumin.

"Selamat malam, Lu!" sapanya riang dan mendapat senyuman dari Luhan. Luhan dan Lay segera memposisikan tubuh mereka di antara kerumunan manusia yang sedang asik menonton pertandingan _racing_ tersebut.

"Siapa yang memimpin?" tanya Luhan dengan suara yang agak sedikit besar agar Xiumin mendengarnya. Suasana memang sedang ramai, jadi Luhan terpaksa harus berteriak.

"Myungsoo. Chen sempat terjatuh di ronde ketiga, tapi aku yakin dia bisa menyusul." Jawab Xiumin dengan mata yang focus k earah depan. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chen a.k.a Jongdae adalah teman se_gank_nya juga. Mereka berlima, Luhan—pimpinan gank, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan seorang lagi, D.O, adalah kumpulan orang-orang yang mencintai dunia _race._ Mereka berlima terkenal dengan kelihaian dalam membawa motor dengan tubuh mereka yang mungil. Jangan ragukan wajah mereka yang terlihat polos dan lugu. Mereka sebenarnya adalah 'Singa' yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja mereka mau.

Xiumin, walaupun wajahnya terlihat cute, namun sebenarnya dia sangatlah beringas seperti Luhan. Dia juga sangat nakal. Di sekolahnya, Xiumin sering kali diskor hingga berminggu-minggu. Dan bukannya menyesali, Xiumin justru mengatakan kalau itu kesempatan emas baginya agar bisa _racing_ sepuas yang dia mau. Tatapannya tajam, dan siapapun yang melihatnya akan menunduk ketakutan.

Yang kedua ialah Lay. Dari luar, kau pasti akan mengatakan kalau dia itu malaikat. Wajahnya yang polos dan terlihat seolah tak mengetahui apa-apa mampu menipu setiap orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Namun, sebenarnya, di dalam dirinya tersimpan jiwa iblis. Jangan salah sangka, Lay yang terlihat polos itu sebenarnya adalah seorang 'pedofil'. Menyeramkan bukan? Lay memang sangat mencintai anak-anak. Bahkan mungkin kelewatan. namun Lay hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya (?) tanpa pernah menculik anak kecil. Mungkin Lay hanya menyakiti mereka, atau sekedar mengganggu mereka. Lay memang memiliki kelainan, namun dia tetap bersikap wajar. Lay juga termasuk anak nakal di sekolahnya. Maklum, nasibnya sama seperti Luhan. 'broken home'.

Setelahnya ialah Chen. Wajah pria ini benar-benar membuktikan kebenaran pepatah yang berbunyi 'wajah bisa menipu segalanya'. Kalau kau hanya mengenal Chen sekilas, kau pasti tak akan pernah berpikir kalau dia merupakan anak berbahaya. Di sekolahnya, Chen terkenal sebagai orang yang sangat periang, dia pintar menyanyi, orangnya sangat ramah, dan dia juga tak nakal seperti temannya yang lain. Namun, dibalik semua itu, Chen menyimpan sisi lainnya. Sisi yang hanya akan dia perlihatkan di dunia malam. Sisi yang sangat berbahaya, yang mampu membuat tenggorokan seseorang tercekat begitu mendengarnya. Dia anak seorang penjudi professional. Dunia gelap merupakan kesehariannya. Tatapannya juga tajam, setajam elang.

Dan yang terakhir ialah D.O. anak ini pernah sekelas dengan Sehun, namun kemudian pindah setelah membuat masalah dengan meracuni guru yang dibencinya. Dia mantan pacar Kai. Oke, kalian pasti heran. Tapi, yang membuat Kai menjadi seorang gay adalah pria bermata besar ini. Pesona nya mampu membuat Kai lupa segalanya. D.O anak yang misterius. Tatapan matanya tajam. Dia sangat pendiam, bahkan kepada teman se_gank_ nya sekalipun. Namun, seperti temannya yang lain, D.O juga merupakan anak nakal. Di antara mereka berlima, D.O lah yang sangat piawai memainkan motor besar tersebut. Dia selalu memenangkan berbagai _race_ dan memecahkan banyak rekor. Harus diakui, D.O ini sangatlah hebat.

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita..

"ciiiittttttttttt"

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Lay tersenyum angkuh. Chen memenangkan perlombaan. Mengkalahkan Myungsoo, ketua _gank _INFINITE yang telah menjadi musuh bebuyutan Luhan sejak lama. Penonton bertepuk tangan puas akan pertandingan malam ini. Chen memberhentikan motor ducati nya di hadapan teman-temannya dan melepaskan helm nya dengan angkuh.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik, Chen." Puji Luhan senang. Chen hanya tersenyum tipis. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju ruangan khusus untuk mereka diikuti oleh Lay dan Xiumin. Sementara itu, Luhan harus bersiap-siap, karena sebentar lagi giliran dia yang akan menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam mengendarai motor.

'_aku harus bisa.._'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

huwaaa selesaiii part 1 nyaa .

gimana? jelek yah? duhh maafkan author yang gabisa buat fanfic bagus ini T^T

maklum masih belajar buat juga...

kalo reviewnya banyak, saya lanjut ke part 2 nya :)

PLS DON'T BE A SILENT READER!

\- XiRuLin -


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A Pieces Of My Heart

Main Cast(s) : Sehun &amp; Luhan

Support Cast(s) : EXO members

Pairing : all EXO couples

Author : Xi Nu Rin

Genre : Sad, School Life, brothership, friendship, action, Bad Boys

Rate : T

Lenght : CHAPTERS

Summary : _"if you loved me so much, why you walked away?"_

Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, ambrul adul, tak sesuai EYD, panjang overdosis

A/N :

FF ini FF ketiga author tentang HunHan terinspirasi dari novel yang author baca sampe buat author kejer2 T^T pengen banget bisa buat orang nangis-nangis juga #hoho.

Oh yeah, disini author buat member EXO jadi manly yaak #mimisan. Kalian akan mendapatkan perubahan sikap dari sosok sosok member EXO yang pada kalem2 *tahu siapa yang author maksud kan?* jadiii, selamat membaca!

**IZIN, SHARE, COPY, SALIN, SEMUANYA HARUS IZIN DENGAN AUTHOR!**

**FANFIC INI 100% MURNI DARI HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SEMPIT AUTHOR!**

**CERITA MILIK AUTHOR,CASTS MILIK YANG DIATAS DAN LUHAN MILIK AUTHOR #PLAAK**

Hai!

Alhamdulillah ternyata ada juga yang suka fanfic saya hihi.

Karena yang reviews lumayan lah, jadi author next dongg~

Kebetulan sudah masuk tahap libur panjang (habis UN) jadi ada waktu banyaak yehet\m/

Oh yah mianhae, ini fanfic chapters yahh T^T maaf itu lupa di edit. Awalnya emang mau oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan-_-

Buat yang udah reviews, follow, and faves neomu kamsahamnida *bow.

Ini bukan insect yah hihi. Belum berani nulis genre yang dangerous gitu. Maklum rookie T^T

Tapi kalau reviews nya makin banyak, mungkin bakalan ganti genre di tengah jalan, entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tau *eh.

Thanks buat yang udah read fanfic saya!

**TAPI SEKALI LAGI, PLS NO DARK READERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS EXO FANFICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE EXO CLOSE THE TAB**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS HUNHAN BROTHERSHIP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DONT BE A SILENT READERS PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS JUSEYO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER2 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING~**

~The Pieces Of My Heart~

"Jangan memberontak! Ikut saya!"

Suara tinggi Suho seongsaenim menggema di seluruh sekolah. Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ampun, Seongsaenim! Jangan hukum saya!"

Mendengar suara tersebut, seluruh mata spontan tertuju kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya mendesah kesal. Kakaknya itu, selalu saja menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya, dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas. Guru yang sedang menulis di papan tulis tak dihiraukannya. Tak ada yang mempedulikan Sehun, mereka sudah sering melihat kejadian ini. Saat dimana Luhan dihukum dan Sehun akan keluar dan membantunya.

Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Suho seongsaenim yang terus berjalan sembari menjewer telinga kiri Luhan dan mengaraknya menuju kantor. Sehun bersandar di dinding dan mendengus sebal. Dia yakin, Luhan dihukum karena tak datang ke sekolah lagi selama seminggu. Sehun berjalan menuju kantor dengan langkah gontai. Dia tak suka melihat kakaknya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, Luhan keluar dari kantor dengan wajah yang cemberut sambil meringis kesakitan. Tangannya menggenggam Kain pel dan sapu. Sehun tersenyum. Kakaknya yang seperti ini, dia sangat senang melihatnya.

Luhan hampir saja terjatuh karena terkejut melihat Sehun yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia menggerutu kesal dan memegang dadanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengejutkanku, _babo_?" gerutu Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan segera mengambil kain pel yang berada digenggaman Luhan. Luhan terdiam, lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau akan membantuku?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sehun mencibir.

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku tak pernah membantumu, Lu." Jawab Sehun kesal. Luhan hanya tertawa lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun menuju kamar mandi. Yeah, Luhan diberikan hukuman untuk membersihkan SELURUH kamar mandi di sekolah mereka. Dan tentu saja Sehun tak kan membiarkan itu, walau Luhan bersikeras akan menyelesaikannya sendiri karena merasa dirinya macho. Setiap kali Luhan mengatakan hal itu, Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Kakaknya ini sangatlah overconfident.

"Darimana saja kau kemarin?"

Sehun memulai percakapan saat mereka berdua sedang membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya." Jawab Luhan singkat. Sehun menghela napas.

"Sudah kubilang, berhenti Lu."

"Kau mengenalku, anak kecil." Ucap Luhan dengan senyuman menggoda diakhir katanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Disaat dirinya hendak berbicara serius, Luhan justru menanggapinya dengan bercanda.

"_Eomma _dan _appa _menghawatirkanmu."

Perkataan Sehun barusan sukses membuat aktifitas Luhan berhenti sejenak. Luhan menghela napas pelan. Ditatapnya wajahnya melalui cermin yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua. Sehun ikut menolehkan wajahnya, namun tak jadi karena melihat sorot mata Luhan yang berubah drastis. Dia tak ingin melihat sorot mata penuh kebencian itu.

"Mereka tak pernah peduli."

"Kau salah, _Hyung._ Kau tak pernah mengetahui perasaan mereka."

"Justru kau lah yang tak mengerti semua ini."

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, _Hyung._"

"Bahagia?"

Luhan melangkahkan kaki nya semakin mendekat ke arah cermin. Tangannya menyentuh cermin tersebut, seolah-olah menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

"Tak ada kebahagiaan di kamusku, bocah." Luhan menyentuh matanya melalui cermin tersebut. "Dan menurutku, keadaan yang seperti ini merupakan kebahagiaanku." Lanjutnya.

"Mata ini.. telah dipenuhi dendam."

Sehun menutup matanya. Hati nya tak sanggup melihat tatapan itu. Dia tak mampu melihat kakaknya yang berubah menjadi iblis melalui sorot mata tajamnya. Seandainya Sehun bisa menangis, mungkin dia telah menangis sekarang.

"_Yak_ Oh Sehun! Kau bilang kau akan membantuku, kan!?"

Lengkingan suara Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Dia mengangguk pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

\- 0 – 0 – 0 –

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kantin sekolah. Badannya terasa pegal setelah membantu kakaknya membersihkan kamar mandi selama 30 menit. Wajah Sehun menjadi lesu. Luhan yang di sampingnya hanya tersenyum senang. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas guratan-guratan kasih sayang yang dia berikan kepada Sehun. Namun semakin kau perhatikan, guratan itu juga menggambarkan keangkuhan Luhan dan juga tatapan dinginnya.

"Dasar manja. Baru begitu saja, kau sudah kelelahan." Cibir Luhan. Sehun hanya meliriknya sinis.

"Temani aku makan, Lu."

"Aku tak bisa, bocah kecil. Aku tak ingin makan bersama adikku yang manja ini. Itu merusak _image_ku." Jawab Luhan dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Sehun merah padam.

"_Yak_! Aku bukan bocah kecil! Dan lagi, aku tak manja!" hardik Sehun kasar. Alhasil seluruh manusia yang berada di koridor sekolah menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. Namun sebenarnya, kehadiran mereka berdua selalu disoroti para siswa-siswi di sekolah ini. Terutama para siswinya. Tak ada yang tak mengagumi sosok _namja_ rupawan seperti mereka berdua. Kadang kala, kalau mood Luhan sedang baik, dia akan menyapa gadis-gadis tersebut dan membuat mereka berteriak histeris.

"_Arraseo_. Kau ini, begitu saja marah. Dasar bocah."

Perkataan Luhan membuat wajah Sehun semakin kusut. Setiap kali dia jalan dengan Luhan, entah kenapa mood nya tak pernah membaik. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, moment seperti ini merupakan hal terindah yang pernah dia rasakan. Dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang kakak, karena itu, saat Luhan sedang baik, Sehun pasti akan merasa senang. Karena Luhan akan menemani kesendiriannya seharian. Dan Sehun berharap, ini akan berjalan selamanya.

Setelah sampai di kantin, teriakan histeris dari beberapa gadis yang melihat kemunculan Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Luhan tersenyum kepada mereka. Sehun mencibir kesal.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh. Bibirnya langsung tertarik mengukir senyuman yang sangat manis di wajahnya. Melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu, Sehun tertegun. Dia lupa kapan saat terakhir kali dia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum seceria itu. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Saat Luhan bahagia, dia juga akan bahagia.

"Yo~ Byun Baekhyun~"

Sehun segera menghampiri kakaknya yang kini duduk di kelilingi teman sekelasnya. Luhan segera memberikan tempat kepada Sehun di sampingnya. Adik kesayangannya ini memang selalu ikut kemanapun Luhan pergi saat mereka di sekolah. Namun, Luhan tak merasa risih. Karena dia tahu, adiknya itu kesepian.

"Darimana saja kau? Sudah satu minggu kau tak masuk." Cerocos seorang _namja_ mungil dan berwajah _cute _dihadapan Luhan saat pesanan mereka telah datang.

"Aku dari berlibur bersama Orang tuaku." Jawab Luhan singkat dan hampir membuat Sehun tersedak. Namun, dia tahu. Kakaknya ini memang tak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada orang yang hanya dia anggap teman biasa. Luhan terkenal cukup misterius di sekolah, begitupula dengan Sehun. Sifat mereka yang dingin dan seolah tak peduli membuat banyak orang yang penasaran akan kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa adikmu tak ikut?." Seorang _namja_ berwajah dingin dan bertubuh tinggi besar yang duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun bertanya. Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas.

"Dia ada ulangan. Oh yah Kris, lama tak jumpa. Annyeong!" Sapa Luhan dengan riang. Tangan kirinya diulurkan ke depan Kris membuat namja itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh?."

Sehun menatap kakaknya heran. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Kris yang terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Luhan. Luhan yang merasa dilihati memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalian kenapa?." Tanya Luhan heran. Kris menjadi gelalapan, Baekhyun berdehem pelan dan kembali melanjutkan makannya, sementara Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Kakaknya ini, benar-benar bodoh.

"Ssst, Sehun, Apa ada yang salah?"

Luhan menyikut sikut Sehun yang berada disampingnya dengan pelan. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu malas dan mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Ka-"

"Oh-ssi!"

Belum sempat Sehun membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, sebuah suara sudah lebih dahulu mendahuluinya. Spontan Sehun dan Luhan membalikkan badannya, menoleh ke arah suara. Namun bukan hanya Duo Oh itu, hampir seluruh penghuni kantin pun menoleh. Tentu saja, suara orang tersebut sangatlah besar. Dan lagi dia memanggil dengan sebutan Oh, yang merupakan satu-satunya marga di sekolah ini. Marga anak pemilik sekolah.

"Yo Luhan~"

Lanjut pria tersebut sambil berjalan dengan riang menuju kearah mereka berempat yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan. Bibir Luhan tertarik membentuk senyuman manis. Dia melambaikan tangan mungilnya kearah pria tersebut. Park Chanyeol—orang yang memanggil mereka. Sehun membuang mukanya begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil marga mereka. Pandangannya beralih kepada pria yang kini terlihat gelisah dihadapannya. Kening Sehun berkerut. Byun Baekhyun?

"_Annyeong Brother~_" Luhan menyapa Chanyeol dengan riang begitu pria tersebut telah berdiri dihadapan mereka berempat. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sekilas, lalu kembali berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Kris hanya berdehem ria sementara Baekhyun terlihat sangat gelisah. Chanyeol memasang cengiran khasnya dan menatap mereka satu-satu. Mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Retina mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah bangku kosong yang berada tepat di samping Baekhyun. Cengiran bodohnya kini berganti menjadi smirk aneh. Baekhyun yang merasa dilihati semakin gelisah.

"Aku duduk disini oke? Taeyeon'_s boyfriend~_"

"Uhuk!"

Perkataan konyol Chanyeol sukses membuat Kris, Luhan, dan Baekhyun tersedak. Ketiga pria itu tampak SANGAT terkejut dengan kalimat yang _namja_ jangkung itu ucapkan. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kris memasang wajah heran dan Luhan melirik Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak merasa bersalah itu dengan entengnya duduk disamping Baekhyun dan meminum _ice coffee latte _yang dipesannya. Dia sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan tak suka dari ketiga teman sekelasnya. Terutama Byun Baekhyun.

"A-Apa maksudmu,_babo_!?" bentak Baekhyun kasar. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum aneh dan membuat Baekhyun muak.

"_Come on, _Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Jangan berpura-pura menjadi anak suci. Berita ini sebentar lagi akan tersebar, kalau kau adalah pacar dari sosok wanita bitch itu." Jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun melototkan matanya mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan pria yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya itu.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bodoh!"

"Oh.. apa kau akan tetap mengelak, Taeyeon-ssi?"

"Berhenti!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa dia tak pernah ingin duduk bersama teman-teman kakaknya. Mereka hobi berdebat. Dan perdebatan mereka tak pernah dimengerti oleh Sehun.

"Kau hanya anak haram! Jadi berhenti!"

"YAK!"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan keras dari Chanyeol. Spontan kedua tangan mungil nya membungkam mulutnya. Baekhyun sadar, dia mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya tak dia ucapkan. Akibat emosinya yang meluap-luap, dia jadi menyakiti Chanyeol. Menyebutkan satu kata yang selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

Mereka berlima kini kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Sehun berdecak malas dan Luhan berlagak acuh sambil memakan nachos yang dipesannya. Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketakutan.

"M-maaf.." lirih Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu? Perkataanmu itu tidak lucu." Ucap Chanyeol dingin. Tatapannya tajam. Menusuk ulu hati Baekhyun yang paling dalam. Chanyeol tampak sangat berbeda. Tadinya dia sangat ceria, namun sekarang dia menjadi sosok pria yang berhati dingin. Sedingin es.

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Masih ketakutan.

"Ayolah Park Chanyeol, jangan jadi kekanak-kanakan begitu. Sudah kenyataan kan? Kalau kau memang anak haram?"

Perkataan Luhan yang terdengar polos namun menusuk itu seakan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan tercekat kaget. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol yang shock mendengar perkataan Luhan. Sehun hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kakaknya memang begitu. Frontal.

"L-Luhan?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Wajah anak itu pucat pasi. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tak ingin mendengar Luhan dan Chanyeol berdebat. Itu menyeramkan.

"Aku tahu itu, Oh-ssi." Jawab Chanyeol singkat dan dingin. Keempat pria tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Chanyeol. Pria itu kini kembali duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menyeruput _ice coffee latte_ nya dengan tenang. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Baekhyun tercengang kaget, namun kemudian menghela napas lega. Kris bersikap tak peduli, begitupula dengan Luhan, sementara Sehun memandang keempat pria di hadapannya dengan heran. Selalu begini. Pertengkaran mereka selalu berakhir dengan sikap aneh seperti ini. Sehun tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran mereka. Tadinya Chanyeol bersikap sangat dingin, namun stelah Luhan mengintrupsinya, dia kembali normal dan seceria ini? Apa Chanyeol takut kepada Luhan?. Atau, teman kakaknya ini adalah seorang pengidap autis?.

"Oh Sehun!"

Seruan Luhan membuat lamunan Sehun buyar. Dia menatap kakak nya dengan pandangan terkejut. Luhan hanya mencibir kesal.

"Sedaritadi gadgetmu bergetar dan kau sama sekali tak mengangkatnya. Ada apa denganmu, _eoh_?"

Sehun menjadi gelalapan dan segera mengangkat telfon tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"_yeobeoseyo?_"

"Sehun?"

Deg!

Sehun mengenali suara itu. Suara yang telah menghancurkan sahabat karibnya 1 tahun yang lalu. Suara yang selalu dibencinya. Sehun melesat pergi dari kakaknya dan teman-temannya. Dia tak ingin siapapun mendengar percakapannya dengan sosok yang bagaikan iblis tersebut.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Sehun to the point ketika dia telah sampai ditempat sepi, belakang kantin. Orang yang meneleponnya terdiam sejenak.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku?."

Sehun menghela napas.

"Sudah. Aku sudah memikirkannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memutuskan untuk menolaknya, D.O-ssi."

Hening sesaat.

"apa kau serius?"

Sehun tertawa mengejek. Dia tak akan semudah itu dipengaruhi orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidup Kai. Sehun bukan orang bodoh seperti sahabatnya.

"sebenarnya aku masih heran dengan permintaanmu yang menawarkanku untuk menjadi model itu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tak bisa secepat itu mempercayaimu."

Yang ditanya tertawa pelan. Namun terdengar menyeramkan.

"hanya karena aku membuat Kai menjadi bodoh sehingga kau tak mempercayaiku?"

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat. Ingin rasanya dia meninju kyungsoo.

"kau tak tahu penderitaan yang dialami kai setelah kepergianmu, brengsek."

Nada suara sehun menjadi dingin. Sedingin es dan itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menakutkan. Bahkan siswa-siswi yang sempat berlalu lalang disampingnya langsung lari terbirit-birit begitu merasakan aura gelap Sehun.

"ohh ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kkamjongie-ku?"

Wajah Sehun merah padam. Urat-urat ditangannya semakin kencang menandakan amarahnya benar-benar sudah dipuncaknya. Giginya bergetar hebat. Pria yang diajak bicaranya ini benar-benar seorang iblis.

"berhenti memanggil Kai dengan sebutan laknat itu. Dan jangan menelfonku lagi."

"hei hei hei, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu Oh-Sehun. Aku masih ingin berbicara denganmu."

Sehun mencibir.

"_just go to hell, shit._"

Pip

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Haihaihai!  
gimana chapters ini? Gaje yah? Duhh maafin author T^T

Ini otak pas ngetik lagi rada-rada lemot, jadi yahh gini.. mohon maaf yang ga dapet feelnya juga T^T

NEXT CHAP? REVIEWS!

kalo yang reviews banyak insya allah update nya bakalan sering-sering \m/

-XI RU LIN-


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A Pieces Of My Heart

Cast(s) : Sehun &amp; Luhan

Support Cast(s) : EXO members

Pairing : all EXO couples

Author : Xi Nu Rin

Genre : Sad, School Life, brothership, friendship, action, Bad Boys

Rate : T

Lenght : CHAPTERS

Summary : _"if you loved me so much, why you walked away?"_

Warning : Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, ambrul adul, tak sesuai EYD, panjang overdosis

A/N :

FF ini FF ketiga author tentang HunHan terinspirasi dari novel yang author baca sampe buat author kejer2 T^T pengen banget bisa buat orang nangis-nangis juga #hoho.

Oh yeah, disini author buat member EXO jadi manly yaak #mimisan. Kalian akan mendapatkan perubahan sikap dari sosok sosok member EXO yang pada kalem2 *tahu siapa yang author maksud kan?* jadiii, selamat membaca!

**IZIN, SHARE, COPY, SALIN, SEMUANYA HARUS IZIN DENGAN AUTHOR!**

**FANFIC INI 100% MURNI DARI HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SEMPIT AUTHOR!**

**CERITA MILIK AUTHOR,CASTS MILIK YANG DIATAS DAN LUHAN MILIK AUTHOR #PLAAK**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU SCROLL DOWN**

**HALOO!**

**Balikk lagi nihhh dengan sayaa yippee~**

**Update nya cepatkan kan kan? Hihi kan udah janji kemarin~**

**Neomu kamsahamnida yang sudah ngereview fanfic saya ini m(_ _)m**

**Kayaknya banyak yang bingung yah? Hihi maafkan author ini. **

**Baiklah, sebelum kita lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, biarkan author Xi ini menjelaskan dan menjawab secara rinci pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian oke ****J**

**LisnaOhLu120 : ini bukan incest yah hihi. Full brothersip. Jadi menceritakan soal kisah seorang adik yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Moment sweet HunHan nya pasti bakalan tetep ada, dan saya buat semanis mungkin *bukanromantisyah* biar feel nya dapat yah. Kalau mau HunHan Yaoi bisa baca fanfic saya yang judulnya "The Cold Night" . kamsahamnida sudah ngereview.**

**khalidasalsa : hehe iyaa maaf itu kemarin salah tulis chingu . ini chapters ;) gomawo sudah ngereview~**

**BaekkyuChannie hehe iyaa gomawo chinguu.. hehe soalnya jarang banget dapet fanfic Luhan jadi manly kayak gini. Biasanya dia kan jadi uke haha. Pengen punya feel lain. Semoga suka m(_ _)m**

**Ludeer : aduhh makasih banyak sudah ngereview chingu. Iya, ini full tentang persaudaraan. Maaf yah, belum bisa berani buat insect. Karena menurut saya feel nya gabakalan dapet kalo ntar diakhir jalan jadi insect. Tapi tenang kok, moment moment sweet Luhan sama Sehun pasti ada ;) di chapters ini saya banyakin hihi. Ga kok! Disini gaada crack pair. Full EXO *Myungsoo nyasar tapi* jadi tenang aja. Mohon tetep baca yah chingu T^T **

**Kekematodae : nee ini udah dilanjut hihi ****J**** jangan lupa review nya chingu~**

**khalidasalsa : iyaa di chapter ini Luhan sama Sehun so sweet banget . jangan lupa review cingu~**

**Khe-Ai Dyanka : haha iya chingu. Mau suasana yang beda. Selama ini kan yang jadi manly Cuma yang para seme-seme doang. Pengen uke nya juga jadi garang-garang gitu haha. Apa yang membuat luhan jadi gitu? Baca terus aja yahh hihi ;) masih rahasia~**

**LayChen Love Love 2 : hehe gomawo sudah read + review chingu. Hehe iya, kan pengen ngebayangin juga baby lulu jadi garang haha. #digaplokSehun . keep reading and review yahh ****J**

**Guest : pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena ini pure brothership. Saya tau banyak yang kecewa ****L**** tapi masalahnya, kalau dibuat melenceng dari alur yang sudah saya rencanakan, sepertinya jadi akan aneh. Jadi saya putuskan untuk tetap brothership. Yang kedua, ini memang cerita tentang HunHan. Antara Sehun dan Luhan. WITHOUT CRACK PAIR. Ga ada crack pair disini. Dan tentu saja, pair exo yang lain akan tetap bersama. Gomawo sudah ngereview chingu~ **

**Karena kayaknya banyak yang bingung soal alur ceritanya, jadi author ceritain dulu yah :**

**Q : Kenapa Judulnya "A Piece Of My Heart" (serpihan hatiku) ?**

**A : saya milih judulnya itu karena disini Sehun sangat menyayangi kakaknya, Luhan. Saking sayangnya, sampe dia rela lakuin apapun untuk Luhan. Bayangin gasih? Cuma dua bersaudara. Orangtua egois, gapernah dirumah. Teman pada menjauh karena tidak terbiasa oleh sikapmu. Otomatis satu-satunya orang yang kamu percaya saudara kan? Nahh itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Perasaan seorang adik kepada kakaknya yang sampai-sampai membuatnya seolah Luhan itu adalah belahan hatinya. Separuh hati nya adalah hati Luhan. Karena kakaknya itu segalanya.**

**Q : Alur ceritanya? **

**A : jadi fanfic ini berkisah tentang kehidupan Oh Sehun dan Oh Luhan yang dipenuhi oleh misteri. Sehun disini sifatnya polos yah. Walau terdengar kasar dan dingin, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang tidak mengetahui banyak hal diluar sana. Bahkan masalah kakaknya sendiri pun dia tak tahu. Tapi sebenarnya cerita ini lebih menggambarkan kisah kehidupan Luhan yang diceritakan melalui Sehun. Intinya lebih kearah Luhan sih. Tapi Sehun yang mengungkapkannya. Melalui sudut pandang Sehun. #adayangngerti? . jadi Luhan itu anak racing bersama keempat sahabatnya. Tau lah anak racing, punya banyak masalah dimana-mana. Tipe bad boys yang cukup berbahaya. Karena mereka berkeliaran ditengah malam. Belum lagi resiko nyawa yang menjadi taruhan. Karena itu, Sehun sangat khawatir soal kakaknya. Walau Sehun tau Luhan itu anak race, tapi dia tak pernah mengenal keempat teman setim Luhan. Jadi nanti Sehun akan mencari tahu, rahasia-rahasia apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Luhan yang tak Sehun ketahui. Keep reading please, guys!**

**Udah ngerti gak nih? Maaf kalo penjelasannya panjang dan bikin ribet T^T **

**Semoga suka dan bisa memaklumi yah. Maaf kalo mengecewakan. **

**Maaf juga kalau alurnya belibet dan terlalu banyak kode kode aneh didalamnya.**

**Soal kyungsoo, taeyeon, chanbaek, tao sehun, orangtua luhan, dan myungsoo, semuanya akan dibahas secara perlahan. Tiap chapter pasti akan dibahas kok. **

**So,**

**Keep reading my fanfic, please! **

**Thanks buat yang udah read fanfic saya!  
TAPI SEKALI LAGI, PLS NO DARK READERS! **

**Big thanks for Khe-Ai Dyanka, LayChen Love Love 2, khalidasalsa, BaekkyuChannie, Kekematodae, LisnaOhLu120, **NoonaLu, Baby Lu, guest yang sudah ngereview fanfic saya!

Have fun guys~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THIS IS EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE EXO CLOSE THE TAB

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THIS IS HUNHAN BROTHERSHIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT BE A SILENT READERS PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS JUSEYO

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

~A Piece Of My Heart~

"jawab pertanyaanku Oh Sehun. siapa yang menelfonmu?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Sedari tadi Luhan terus saja bertanya perihal sosok orang yang diajak bicara oleh sehun. Mungkin karena tak biasanya sehun akan menghindar bila telfon masuk. Selama ini sehun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Luhan curiga. Dia mengenal adiknya. Walau jarang bertemu dan bersama, namun dia tentu mengetahui sifat adik semata wayangnya. Apalagi dengan wajah sehun yang berubah pucat di kantin tadi, membuat luhan merasa khawatir.

"apa kau tak bosan bertanya hal itu, Lu?"

"apa orang itu penting?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya balik kepada Sehun dan membuat pria yang lebih tinggi mendesah kesal. Kaki nya semakin gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang duo oh ini sedang menuju pintu gerbang sekolah untuk pulang. Hari ini luhan memang sudah berjanji untuk akan pulang kerumah dan menemani sehun. Dia tak tega mendengar cerita adiknya yang terdengar sangat tersiksa atas kesendiriannya menghadapi orangtua mereka. Jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk membatalkan jadwal racing nya hari ini. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan Oh Sehun.

"_ani,_tentu saja dia tak penting." Jawab sehun akhirnya.

"lantas mengapa kau menjauh saat telfon itu masuk?"

Sehun berhenti sesaat. Menoleh untuk Menatap kakaknya yang kini seperti sedang menyelidiki dirinya. Sebenarnya melihat luhan yang seperti ini sehun hendak tertawa. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namun, saat ini bukanlah yang tepat. Dia tau luhan serius atas keinginannya untuk mengetahui iblis yang ditelfonnya tadi. Namun tentu saja sehun tak akan memberitahu luhan bahwa yang diajaknya berbicara tadi ialah kyungsoo. Menurutnya berbicara tentang D.O dihadapan Luhan bukan hal yang baik. Luhan pernah hampir membunuh D.O saat pria bermata besar itu masih bersekolah disini. Dan sehun berpendapat bahwa kakaknya itu tak menyukai D.O. namun sebenarnya alasan luhan mencelakai D.O pun sehun tak tau. Dan dia tak mau tau.

dan satu fakta yang tak pernah diketahui oleh sehun ialah pada kenyataannya Luhan telah bekerja sama dengan D.O.

"yak! Oh Sehun!"

Lengkingan suara Luhan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh. Kau ini benar-benar."

Sehun mencibir, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Begitupula dengan Luhan.

"aku hanya malas melihat wajah teman-temanmu itu."

Jawaban Sehun mendapatkan deathglare dari Luhan. Namun sayang pria tinggi itu tak melihat tatapan membunuh kakaknya.

"bukannya chanyeol itu temanmu juga? Dia sering menemanimu, bukan?"

"aku hanya akan mendekatinya saat aku butuh informasimu."

Luhan berdecak sebal. Adiknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia tak menyangka Sehun akan mengikuti sifat dingin yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya.

"kau bisa menghubungi ku, bodoh. Kenapa harus repot-repot bertanya kepada chan?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang berdecak malas, diikuti dengan desahan napas lelah. Ya, lelah menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya yang takpenting bagi sehun.

"_come on¸_Lu. Jangan bertingkah seolah aku tak pernah menghubungimu. Bahkan dari 1000 panggilan yang aku kirimkan, peluang kau menjawabnya hanya sekitar 2%."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Dia memang jarang menerima telfon saat dirinya sedang terlena dengan dunia racingnya. Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun pelan dan membuat pria tinggi itu menoleh.

"ada apa?"

Luhan tersenyum manis.

"aku sungguh sayang padamu,bocah."

Sehun terdiam.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Perkataan sederhana Luhan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Semburat merah mengaliri pipinya. Dia lupa kapan terakhir kali Luhan mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi Sehun mengingat kesibukannya akhir-akhir ini sehingga tak ada waktu untuk berdua dengan Sehun.

Bibir tipis sehun hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata, namun kembali dikatupnya.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"kau tak membalas perkataanku?"

Sehun mengibaskan poninya, berusaha untuk menutupi kedua matanya. Tatapannya menunduk. Pipinya terasa panas.

Luhan tersenyum jahil. Adiknya pasti malu mendengar Luhan yang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan perasaan sayangnya kepada Sehun. Dia tahu, walau kata-kata itu bukan pertama kali nya dia ucapkan, namun seingat luhan terakhir kali dia mengatakan itu saat Sehun masih berumur 15 tahun. Tentu saja Sehun membalasnya pada saat itu. Dengan memeluknya. Haha.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Umur sehun sudah menginjak 18 tahun. Jadi wajar saja, kalau dia merasa asing dengan pernyataan singkat Luhan. Belum lagi Sehun tak pernah sekalipun berpacaran atau menyukai orang lain. Jadi itu terdengar sedikit aneh baginya. Walau tentu saja Luhan tetap merasa biasa akan hal itu. Dari dulu dia memang sudah memanjakan Sehun. Dan hal "sayang-menyayangi" itu wajar baginya. Dia selalu menganggap Sehun adalah anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang harus selalu diberi kata sayang agar tak merasa kesepian.

Katakan saja, Luhan terlalu overprotective pada adiknya.

"hei, bocah."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan horornya. Lagi-lagi kakaknya memanggil sebutan yang sangat dibenci oleh Sehun.

"kau menyayangiku, tidak?"

Sehun menatap Luhan lama. berkali-kali bibirnya mungilnya terbuka, namun kembali tertutup. Sementara Luhan menunggu jawaban adiknya dengan sabar. Mungkin sekali-kali mengerjai Sehun itu menyenangkan.

"aku-"

Alis Luhan terangkat. Menanti kata yang akan adiknya lontarkan. Sehun tampak ragu-ragu.

"aku..aku akan menyayangimu kalau kau berjanji tak akan ikut balapan lagi."

deg

Ucapan yang dilontarkan sehun dengan satu napas membuat bahu Luhan menegang.

Oh, _great_. Sehun menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

Mata berbinar-binar Luhan hilang hanya dengan 11 kata yang dia ucapkan.

'_sehun bodoh!'_

Detik berlalu. Menit pun begitu.

Namun Luhan tetap membeku ditempatnya.

Sehun menatap kakaknya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Permintaan Sehun pasti terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Luhan.

Dan dia merasa sangat egois.

"eung, Lu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Luhan tetap membeku.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Lu? A-aku menyayangimu. Lupakan soal perkataanku tadi."

Dan sehun kembali merasa bodoh akan ucapannya.

"Hey, Lu. Dengarkan aku."

Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan membuat tubuh mungil itu terhentak.

Dia menatap Sehun.

Dan sehun berani bersumpah.

Ini tatapan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Luhan berikan padanya.

"aku ada _race _sore ini. Kau pulanglah sendiri."

DEG

Sakit.

Ya, sangat sakit mendengar suara dingin Luhan.

Sangat sakit melihat bahwa tatapan ceria Luhan kembali menjadi tajam.

Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi, karena Sehunlah yang memulainya.

Ya, dia menyesal.

"K-kau sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku hari ini,Lu."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak menggenggam lengannya.

Shock.

Sudah pasti.

"apa selama ini aku pernah menepati janjiku?." Lirih Luhan pelan dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

Deg

Sehun ingin menangis.

"A-aku mohon Lu. Maafkan ak-"

"jangan kekanak-kanakan. Tak seharusnya kau seegois itu. Kau tau bukan? Sifat egois itu hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Sifat yang membuat mereka berdua hanya bisa menyakiti kita lagi dan lagi."

Napas sehun tercekat.

Oh tuhan.

Dia benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Sehun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Luhan. Dua orang yang egois. Orangtua mereka.

Luhan menghela napas. Mengambil tissue dari saku celananya.

Sehun menangis.

"dasar bocah sialan."

Luhan menggapai telapak tangan Sehun, memberinya selembar tissue. Membuat adiknya itu cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya.

"aku pergi."

Sehun tak menahan Luhan kali ini. Dia tak mau Luhan kembali memanggilnya egois.

Ya, dia memang egois tadi. Memaksakan kehendaknya. Namun tentu saja Luhan tak akan bahagia. _Race_ sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Luhan 2 tahun belakangan ini. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya menjadi tak seberingas dulu. Sumber kekuatan Luhan. Tempat dimana dia bisa melupakan amarah terhadap orang-orang yang dibencinya.

Sehun tau, Luhan menyukai dunia baru nya itu.

Dia bahkan lebih memilih _race_ ketimbang adiknya.

"Tin!Tin!"

Suara klakson mobil mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. _Namja_ ini dengan segera menghapus airmatanya lalu berbalik badan mencari sumber suara.

Namun, saat badan itu berbalik, badan Sehun kembali menegang. Aliran darah seolah berhenti mengaliri wajahnya. Pucat. Pasi.

"M-Myungsoo hyung?"

\- 0 – 0 – 0 –

"Lama tak jumpa Sehun-ah."

Sehun masih menatap _namja_ dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Yang dipandang tertawa pelan.

"sekaget itukah kau bertemu denganku?"

Sehun terkesiap. Tangannya menggaruk tengkuknya kaku.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini."

Myungsoo tertawa lagi. Tangannya hendak menepuk kepala Sehun namun pria yang lebih tinggi itu sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"jauhkan tanganmu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

Dahi pria itu berkeryit, namun akhirnya kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras.

"_aigoo_, jadi sekarang kau bukan Sehun si manja itu lagi?"

Sehun mencibir. Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini, tak jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, Luhan.

"apa kau kemari untuk bertemu Luhan?"

Mendengar nama Luhan, Myungsoo terdiam. Namun kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. Senyum yang terlihat aneh dimata Sehun. Mungkin seperti sebuah... seringai?

"_ani_, aku datang kesini untuk bertemu DO Kyungsoo. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun melototkan matanya (?). terkejut karena mengetahui kalau bahkan kakak sepupunya pun mengetahui Kyungsoo.

"darimana kau kenal Kyungsoo?"

Myungsoo menaruh telunjuknya dihadapan bibir.

"itu rahasia, _bae_." Lalu mengedipkan mata kearah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun terkepal erat. Dia benar-benar kesal hari ini.

"tadi Luhan, sekarang kau pun masih memperlakukanku seperti ini? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian berdua?" cibir Sehun kesal. Myungsoo tertawa.

"ada apa sebenarnya dengan aku dan Luhan katamu?" gumam myungsoo, namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Dahi nya berkerut melihat perubahan ekspresi myungsoo yang sedikit menyeramkan. Seringai menghiasi bibir namun mata tajam menerawang.

"apa.. kau dan Luhan ada sesuatu?"

Tangan Sehun menepuk pundak Myungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya bersikap cuek. Memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku celana dan satunya lagi memperbaiki surai coklatnya yang berantakan.

"asal kau tau Oh Sehun-" myungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Yang lebih tinggi mengangkat satu alisnya. Penasaran.

"aku dan Luhan itu.."

"kau dan Luhan kenapa?"

Myungsoo mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun.

"musuh bebuyutan."

Suara rendah myungsoo ditelinga Sehun membuat bulu kuduk _namja_ itu meremang. Apalagi dengan perkataan Myungsoo yang membuatnya semakin terkejut.

'Musuh..bebuyutan?'

Sehun kembali menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Myungsoo sedikit terkekeh pelan.

"jaga baik-baik kakakmu itu. Atau kau tak akan melihatnya lagi."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat Sehun membeku, kaki myungsoo melangkah menjauhi Sehun. Membuat _namja_ ini terdiam cukup lama.

Kaki nya bergetar hebat. Entah kenapa. Perasaan takut menghampiri pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun serasa ingin kembali menangis.

Sehun menatap punggung Myungsoo yang mulai memasuki sekolahnya. Tangan Sehun terkepal erat. Walau tak tahu maksud dari perkataan kakak sepupunya itu, namun Sehun tahu. Ada yang tak beres disini.

Ya, dia menyimpulkan bahwa Myungsoo itu bukan orang yang baik.

Oh dan satu hal yang penting, ingatkan sehun untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hufft selesai jugaa chapter 3 nyaa .

gimana? feel HunHan nya udah dapet gak? maafin author kalau belum T^T

chapter selanjutnya akan membahas soal masalah kai - kyungsoo - sehun yah.

keep reading guys!

AND PLEASE! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READ THIS FANFICTION!

\- XI RU LIN -


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A Piece Of My Heart

Cast(s) : Sehun &amp; Luhan

Support Cast(s) : EXO members

Pairing : all EXO couples

Author : Xi Nu Rin

Genre : Sad, School Life, brothership, friendship, action, Bad Boys

Rate : T

Lenght : CHAPTERS

Summary : _"if you loved me so much, why you walked away?"_

Warning : **Typo bertebaran di mana-mana, ambrul adul, tak sesuai EYD, panjang overdosis**

A/N :

FF ini FF ketiga author tentang HunHan terinspirasi dari novel yang author baca sampe buat author kejer2 T^T pengen banget bisa buat orang nangis-nangis juga #hoho.

Oh yeah, disini author buat member EXO jadi manly yaak #mimisan. Kalian akan mendapatkan perubahan sikap dari sosok sosok member EXO yang pada kalem2 *tahu siapa yang author maksud kan?* jadiii, selamat membaca!

**IZIN, SHARE, COPY, SALIN, SEMUANYA HARUS IZIN DENGAN AUTHOR!**

**FANFIC INI 100% MURNI DARI HASIL PEMIKIRAN OTAK SEMPIT AUTHOR!**

**CERITA MILIK AUTHOR,CASTS MILIK YANG DIATAS DAN LUHAN MILIK AUTHOR #PLAAK**

**Thanks buat yang udah read fanfic saya!  
TAPI SEKALI LAGI, PLS NO DARK READERS! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THIS IS EXO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE EXO CLOSE THE TAB

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THIS IS HUNHAN BROTHERSHIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT BE A SILENT READER PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEWS JUSEYO

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~

~The Pieces Of My Heart~

Hari ini sehun bertekad untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, entah hendak mempercayai siapa untuk saat ini. Dia tahu, kakaknya dan orang di sekitarnya pasti menyimpan banyak rahasia yang disembunyikan dari Sehun. Mengingat hal itu, Sehun merasa tak dihargai. Terlalu banyak masalah rumit yang membuatnya menjadi lupa akan sikap-sikap aneh orang di sekitarnya. Dan sialnya, Sehun baru menyadari itu. Perkataan Myungsoo– yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya–membuatnya merasa harus mencari tahu kehidupan malam Luhan. Selama ini dia tak begitu peduli, asal kakaknya pulang dalam keadaan bernyawa. Namun, setelah mendengar penuturan menyeramkan dari Myungsoo, Sehun tau kakaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ada suatu hal yang tak beres disana. Dan Sehun yakin, nyawa kakaknya pun sedang terancam.

Kaki sehun melangkah menuju ruang makan yang berada di lantai satu rumah mewah mereka. Saat melewati kamar Luhan yang berada tepat di samping tangga, kaki sehun terhenti. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

'_Aku akan mencari tahu segalanya tentang kau, Lu'._

Tangannya hendak memutar kenop pintu kamar Luhan. Namun begitu tahu tak ada tanda tanda bahwa kakaknya itu ada didalam, sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia merasa tak pantas untuk memasuki daerah pribadi kakaknya tanpa seizinnya terlebih dahulu.

Sehun menghela napas. Luhan pasti bermalam di suatu tempat lagi. Di mana saja, asal bukan di rumah. Apalagi kejadian kemarin pasti membuat Luhan akan menjauhi Sehun untuk sementara waktu. Memikirkan hal itu, hati Sehun kembali sakit. Dia menyakiti kakaknya. Ya, dia melakukan hal itu.

"Tuan Sehun."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi membuat Sehun dengan segera kembali ke alam sadar. Dia menatap pria paruh baya di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada teman tuan yang datang." Jawab pria tersebut sambil tetap membungkukkan badannya tanpa sekalipun menatap majikan muda di hadapannya ini.

"Usir dia. Aku sedang tak ingin berangkat bersama pria siala–"

"Wow wow wow Oh Sehun. Jadi sekarang kau melupakanku?"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti begitu melihat pria sebayanya yang kini berdiri di tangga. Pria berkulit Tan itu memasang cengiran bodoh. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu? Masuk dirumah orang tanpa izin?" umpat Sehun kesal. Yang diajak bicara hanya tertawa.

"Ingat ini baik-baik Oh Sehun, saat seorang Kim Jongin memasuki rumahmu dengan sopan, itu tandanya kau harus segera menguburkanku."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tertawa—tentu didalam hati. Pada kenyataannya dia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang terlihat kasat mata.

Kaki Sehun kembali melangkah menuruni tangga yang segera disambut kai dengan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

Kai dan Sehun. Dua _namja_ tampan yang sangat kontras. Baik dari segi sifat maupun paras mereka. Walau terlihat sangat berbeda, namun kedua pria ini menjalin persahabatan yang erat. Terkadang Sehun memang terlihat acuh terhadap kai, namun tentu saja dia menyayangi sahabatnya. Kai anak yang nakal, sama halnya dengan Sehun. Sering membolos, membentak, membangkang, melakukan kekerasan, atau hal yang lainnya yang merupakan ciri anak-anak bad boy pada umumnya. Namun, tak seperti Sehun yang memang terlahir dengan sifat seperti itu. Kai berbeda. Dia menjadi beringas semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu. Ya, tahun kehancuran Kai.

Flashback~

_"Oh Sehun." _

_Yang namanya dipanggil menoleh. Menatap sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sangat gelisah disampingnya. Dahi sehun berkenyit. Ada apa dengan anak ini?_

_"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun heran. Pria yang ditanya tak menjawab. Namun sepertinya hanya tak tau bagaimana harus memulai. Berkali-kali kai berusaha mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Sehun menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Beralih untuk fokus terhadap sahabatnya ini._

_"Aku.. ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi janji, kau tak akan memberitahu siapapun?" _

_Tampang kai memelas. Sehun semakin heran dibuatnya. Tak biasanya kai akan memohon seperti ini. Meminta maaf kepada Sehun saja dia tak sudi, apalagi memohon. Terbesit di otak sehun kalau mungkin Kai sedang dirasuki. "Baiklah. Apa?" _

_Kai terdiam. Tangannya keringat dingin. Entahlah. Dia sangat gugup sekarang. Takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan marah besar akibat perkataannya ini. Oh ayolah, siapa lagi yang akan menemani nya selain Oh Sehun? Semua orang memasang jarak dengan kai. Salahkan orangtua nya yang kini sedang dipenjara akibat tuduhan korupsi di negara mereka. Para murid akhirnya menganggap Kai adalah anak yang tak patut untuk diajak berkawan. Dengan alasan orangtua nya adalah musuh negara. _

_Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi seorang Oh Sehun. _

_Dia tak peduli akan hal itu. Sehun justru merasa Kai itu anak yang unik. Tampang menyeramkannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifat nya yang sedikit kekanakan dan manja. Ya, walau Kai lebih tua, namun sehun merasa sifatnya bahkan seperti anak berusia 10 tahun. Dia menganggap Kai adalah sahabatnya. Dan dia tak peduli akan cacian orang lain._

_"Aku–menyukai Kyungsoo."_

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_7 detik_

_Kai hampir bernapas Leg–_

_"KAI!" –Oh Shit. "YAK! JANGAN TERIAK DI TELINGAKU!"_

_Kai menatap Sehun dengan kesal. Tangannya mengelus-elus kupingnya yang berdengung akibat teriakan kencang Oh Sehun yang sialnya duduk di sampingnya. Sehun mengacuhkan tatapan sinis Kai. Dia justru balik menatap Kai lebih tajam. Terkejut dengan apa yang barusan pria Tan ini ucapkan. _

_"jangan bercanda, bodoh." Ucap Sehun sengit. Sebenarnya dia justru mengharapkan Kai bercanda atas apa yang dia ucapkan tadi. Dia berharap Kai akan mengatakan, 'haha wajahmu jelek sekali bila kaget seperti itu Oh Sehun' atau 'aku hanya main-main. Kau pikir aku sudah gila?'. atau mungkin se–_

_"aku serius! Aku menyukainya..." –Oh shit. Kai memang sudah gila._

_"Apa kau bodoh?" Kai memasang wajah horrornya. " –Dimana matamu, Kim Jongin! Dimana!?" nada suara Sehun meninggi. Hell no! Siapa yang tidak terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan Kai!? Hey! Dia menyukai Kyungsoo! Do Kyungsoo! Sehun sebenarnya tak masalah jika Kai menyukai seseorang. Itu hak kai. Namun dengan syarat yang disukai itu adalah LAWAN JENIS. Tekankan itu. Bukan seorang PRIA! And, sialnya. "DO KYUNGSOO ITU PRIA!" well, Sehun tak sengaja mengucapkannya._

_Kai menahan napas mendengar bentakan kasar Oh Sehun. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Sehun membentaknya sekeras ini. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, namun terkadang Sehun lebih memilih diam daripada menguras tenaganya untuk berteriak. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dan Kai bisa menyimpulkan, kalau Sehun marah besar. _

"_ck! lupakan hal itu. Kau! Jangan sampai Kyungsoo mengetahuinya!" seru Sehun dengan jari telunjuk yang menghadap ke arah Kai. Mengancam sahabatnya untuk jangan sekalipun berani memberitahu hal gila ini kepada Kyungsoo. Bisa rusak image yang telah mereka berdua bangun selama ini. Yang ditunjuk terkekeh pelan sembari mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Sehun memicingkan matanya melihat gelagat Kai yang semakin aneh._

_Sehun menahan napas, "Kau, jangan-jangan–" _

_Kai memasang cengiran lebarnya yang terlihat semakin aneh. Tangannya sedari tadi tak bisa diam. Tanda bahwa anak ini sedang gugup. Sehun menahan napas. Jangan katakan kalau Kai–_

_"hehe, sebenarnya.." jeda sesaat. "aku sudah menyatakan perasa–WOW WOW TENANGKAN DIRIMU OH SEHUN AKU BISA MENJELASKANNYA!"_

_Kai sudah mengambil ancang-ancang saat melihat Sehun yang hendak melayangkan tinju ke arahnya ketika mendengar penuturan Kai yang bahkan belum selesai. _

_Tidak! Sehun tak perlu mengetahui kelanjutannya! Dia sudah tahu! Ya! Temannya ini benar-benar SANGAT BODOH! _

_"KAU!" Sehun membentak, namun akhirnya menghela napas berat. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar habis-habisan pria bodoh yang berstatus sahabatnya ini. Sehun beralih mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tingkat ke-stress-annya meningkat drastis. Sehun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan namja di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa, di dunia yang seluas ini, yang sekarang memiliki populasi wanita lebih banyak daripada laki-laki, dan sahabatnya justru lebih memilih seorang pria!? _

_Melihat sikap Sehun, Kai sedikit merasa bersalah. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan melalui mulut. Kai tahu, ya, sangat tahu. Kalau perasaan ini salah. Tekankan. Sangat sangat sangat salah. Kai bahkan tak tau kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Menyukai Kyungsoo, dan menggilainya. Padahal hello, semua tau Kyungsoo itu sama sepertinya. Namun, dimata kai, pesona Kyungsoo itu sungguh kuat. Di hari pertama pria itu muncul, Kai sudah terikat oleh onyx hitam pekat milik pria itu ketika menatapnya. Dan sekali lagi, Kai tahu bahwa dia sudah melewati batas seorang manusia. Entah Setan apa yang merasuki Kai. Dan walau Kai berusaha mengelak, semuanya sudah terlambat._

_"Apa kau akan menjauhiku?" _

_ Bukan tanpa alasan Kai bertanya hal ini kepada Sehun. Sebenarnya, masalah ini lah yang membuatnya sedari tadi tak bisa tinggal diam dan tenang. Dia tak masalah jika banyak orang akan menganggapnya aneh dan jijik. Tapi kalau Sehun juga seperti itu? Apa jadinya dirinya nanti? _

_Sehun menatap Kai dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kai gugup. Takut jikalau Sehun akan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"Bodoh. Bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi pedofil dan memacari anakku pun, aku tetap temanmu."_

_Penuturan tulus Sehun yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat aneh itu membuat Kai tersenyum lega. Hilang sudah kekhawatirannya sedari tadi. Syukurlah Sehun masih mau menerimanya sebagai sahabat. _

_"Gomawo, Sehun. Tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai orang yang paling kupercaya." _

_Sehun mengangguk canggung mendengar perkataan Kai. Seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat dan harmonis. Apalagi dengan pernyataan cinta sahabat ini. Perut sehun menjadi mual._

_"ehm! J-jadi, apa Kyungsoo menerimamu?" _

_Uh-Oh. Sehun merutuki pertanyaannya barusan. _

_Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak ingin bertanya akan hal ini terhadap Kai. Ini akan terlihat seolah Sehun tertarik dan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Padahal hell no! Sehun tak menyetujui akan hal itu. Dia hanya terpaksa. _

_Namun bodohnya, pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa penyaring terlebih dahulu. Dan sialnya Kai tersenyum mendengarnya._

_"Tentu saja. Aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo juga menyukaiku. Beruntung sekali, bukan?" _

_Oh dan lihatlah. Wajah Sehun sudah seputih kapas sekarang._

_\- O – O – O –_

_"LUHAN!" _

_Sehun segera berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang kalut di tengah-tengah lapangan dan dikelilingi banyak siswa yang ketakutan. Kegiatan Luhan terhenti. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Benda yang berada ditangannya jatuh menghantam tanah dan menghasilkan bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras. Orang-orang yang sedaritadi melihat kekejian luhan menghela napas lega begitu melihat kedatangan Sehun dan Kai untuk menghentikan Luhan._

_sesampainya di hadapan Luhan, napas Sehun dan Kai tercekat. Kai merasa lututnya sudah tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk menumpu dirinya. Sehun dengan cekatan memeluk Luhan saat melihat kakaknya itu limbung dan akhirnya ambruk tak sadarkan diri._

_Kai berjalan untuk mengambil alat yang digunakan Luhan tadi. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Apalagi setelah melihat ada percikan darah di ujungnya. Benda itu terasa semakin berat._

_"K-Kai, maafkan Lu.." _

_Kai tak mengubris perkataan Sehun. Kakinya terus melangkah, mendekati sesosok manusia yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Ada bekas memar di area belakang kepalanya. Bahkan kai bisa melihat lapangan yang ditempati oleh kyungsoo itu terdapat darah. Pertahanan kai runtuh. Dengan langkah cepat dia segera mendekati sosok tersebut. Mengguncang tubuhnya dan berharap sosok tersebut akan terbangun. _

_"Soo, bangun! Soo bangun! Aku mohon sadarlah!"_

_Ya, pria yang sedang Kai tangisi ini adalah Kyungsoo. Orang yang Kai anggap adalah kekasihnya. Orang yang tadi menjadi objek kemarahan Luhan. _

_Kyungsoo tergeletak tak sadarkan diri setelah Luhan memukulkan sebuah tongkat baseball kearah kepalanya dengan keras. Murid-murid yang melihatnya berkata kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo sempat terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Luhan bahkan beberapa kali mengeluarkan kata-kata tak pantas kepada Kyungsoo. Sementara pria yang lebih kecil itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan dan sesekali tertawa. Hingga akhirnya Luhan kalut dan memukulkan tongkat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya-Luhan anak baseball- dan akhirnya membuat pria bermata besar itu jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. _

_Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Kai segera mengangkat Kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju UKS sekolah. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Sehun menghela napas berat. Apalagi setelah melihat tatapan orang-orang yang terlihat semakin membenci kakaknya itu. Tentu saja. Luhan tadi hampir saja melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Kyungsoo. _

_Sehun menghela napas kembali. Kakaknya memang begini. Saat amarah sudah menguasainya, dia tak akan bermain lembut lagi. Luhan akan kalut. Dan setelah itu, tak sadarkan diri._

_"Lu.. apa lagi ini?" bisik Sehun lirih lalu segera membawa kakaknya menuju kelas._

_\- O – O – O -_

_Semenjak peristiwa itu, Kai jadi menghindari Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan tak masalah akan hal itu, namun tentu saja tidak bagi Sehun. Ini merupakan bencana besar baginya. Dirinya tak habis pikir akan tingkah Kai yang juga membencinya, padahal sudah jelas kan disini yang salah kakaknya? Apalagi setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan yang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo lah yang memulai masalah ini—dengan sedikit ancaman kepada Luhan untuk buka mulut—sehun jadi tak menyukai Kai. _

_Seperti hal nya hari ini. Sehun mencegat Kai di toilet. Sehun pikir mereka berdua benar-benar perlu bicara akan hal ini. Dia tak ingin Kai menjauhinya disaat yang punya masalah bukan mereka berdua, melainkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, kakaknya. _

_"apa maumu?" ujar Kai dingin. Tangan Sehun terkepal erat. Ingin rasanya dia meninju wajah dingin Kai itu. _

_"kita perlu bicara akan hal ini." _

_Kai menyedekap kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Sehun tajam. Tepat di bola mata coklat muda Oh Sehun._

_"tentang apa? Luhan? Mau membelanya? Semua sudah jelas Oh Sehun. Disini kakak bodohmu itulah yang bersalah." _

_"jaga ucapanmu, brengsek." _

_Kai tertawa. Dia menatap Sehun sinis. Tangan pria yang lebih tinggi itupun semakin mengepal erat. Dia tak sudi kakak nya disebut bodoh oleh orang yang pada nyatanya lebih bodoh. _

_"Kyungsoo yang memulainya. Bukan Lu." _

_"ohh, tau darimana kau fakta itu? Tak kusangka ternyata kau sama bodohnya dengan kakakmu, Sehun. Apa kau tak mendengar perkataan siswa kemarin yang mengatakan kalau kakakmu lah yang menghampiri Soo duluan?"_

_"tapi yang membuat Lu begini itu karena Kyungsoo!" _

_Nada suara Sehun meninggi. Sehun sudah berada diambang batas kesabarannya. _

_"cih, jelaskan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" _

_Akhirnya jongin bisa dipungkiri, dirinya juga tak habis pikir atas kejadian mengejutkan ini. _

_Sehun menghela napas sejenak. "Luhan tidak menjelaskan secara rinci padaku, tapi–" jeda, Kai mengangkat satu alisnya. Penasaran. " –Kyungsoo itu berbahaya."_

_Sehun bisa melihat rahang Kai yang mengeras dan raut wajahnya yang berubah. Pria berkulit Tan itu terdiam cukup lama. entahlah, mungkin masih mencerna maksud dari perkataan Sehun yang terdengar–menyeramkan?_

_"Luhan bilang dia memiliki alasan yang jelas untuk menyakiti Kyungsoo." Mata elang Kai yang tadinya menerawang beralih untuk menatap Sehun tajam. Ada kilat tak suka dari apa yang barusan temannya itu katakan. _

_Ditatap seperti itu, Sehun meringis. "K-Kau kenal Luhan, Kai.." lirihnya lemah. _

_Tangan Kai mengepal erat. _

_Sungguh, dia.. dia bingung. Dia bingung hendak mempercayai siapa untuk saat ini. Kyungsoo memang sama sekali belum angkat bicara setelah apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya. Dokter UKS bilang dia mungkin masih trauma. Tapi... Kai 'agak' sedikit tak yakin dengan penjelasan itu. _

_Dia merasa.. ada yang berbeda. _

_Dan setiap kali memikirkan hal itu, bulu kuduk Kai akan meremang, seolah dia sedang memikirkan hal terlarang dan menyeramkan. Entahlah. Kai tak mengerti. Semuanya terlihat abstrak, bahkan kini Kai ragu kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintainya. _

_"Kai" Suara Sehun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. _

_Kai menghembuskan nafasnya berat."Sehun–" digigitnya bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Sehun mengangkat sebelah ." –menurutmu...siapa yang harus aku percayai?" _

_Hening._

_Pundak Sehun menegang. _

_Kai mendongakkan pandangannya menatap Sehun, terukir seringai menyeramkan di bibirnya. "Aku–tak bisa berpikir tenang sekarang." Seringai itu luntur, bergantikan dengan senyum kesedihan yang terpampang jelas dari raut wajahnya. _

_Sehun semakin membeku. Baru kali ini, dirinya melihat Kai yang terlihat begitu tersakiti dan lemah. Selama ini baik Sehun dan Kai selalu berusaha keras untuk menutupi kesedihan yang mereka alami. Namun, kali ini berbeda. _

_Kai pasti sangat sakit. _

_Ya, sangat sakit. _

_Dan alasan dari ini semua karena sosok DO Kyungsoo. _

_Mengingat nama itu, gigi Sehun bergetar. Berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu dari dirinya. _

_ Sehun sudah memutuskan._

_"Kai." Mereka kembali , Sehun tak bisa membaca raut wajah sahabatnya itu. "Jauhi Do Kyungsoo." _

_Dan perkataan singkat Sehun mendapat keterkejutan luar biasa dari Kai. "Kau gila!?" serunya setengah membentak."Kai, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya.." _

_"Aku mencintainya, bodoh! Aku tak–" " –berhenti mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya! Menjijikkan!" bungkam. Kai bungkam. _

_Lama mereka terdiam. Namun akhirnya, kai kembali memasang wajah menyeramkannya. Namun entah mengapa justru terlihat menyakitkan bagi Oh Sehun._

_"menjijikkan, huh?" –oh, sepertinya Kai salah mengartikan maksud dari perkataannya barusan. Shit. "LALU KALAU AKU MENJIJIKKAN, KENAPA KAU MASIH BERTEMAN DENGANKU?!"_

_Sehun terkesiap. Matanya membulat sempurna. Astaga sungguh! Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung Kai! "Kai! Aku tidak bermak–" _

_"Ternyata kau sama saja Oh Sehun."..." –sud.."_

_Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat lirih yang sangat mengoyak hati Sehun, Kai berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dengan kasar, lalu menutupnya dengan kasar pula. _

_Sehun terdiam. _

_Dia menangis. Ya, seorang Sehun menangis. _

_Entahlah, dia merasa.. bodoh karena telah menyakiti teman terbaiknya._

_'Do Kyungsoo' _

_Semuanya ini karena dia. Dan Sehun benar-benar membenci makhluk tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

TO BE CONTINUED

Cie yang baru muncul ya? Hehe.-. ada yang masih nunggu fanfic ini gak sih? Kayaknya udah ga ada yah/nangis di pojokan/. Kalaupun emang ada yang nungguin, maafin author ya/bow/. Akhir-akhir ini bener-bener sibuk, apalagi emang setelah kejadian Tao keluar, pikiran makin kacauT^T bahkan sempat ada kepikiran untuk keluar dari fandom EXO-L huhu.. author lagi baper(?), jadi fanfic ini di pause dulu kemarinxD

Buat yang selama ini udah setia nungguin/emang ada/, author ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih T^T author juga minta maaf banget karena baru sempet update sekarangT^T plotnya kemarin udah lupa sih, jadi rada bingung pas lanjutin. Makanya mungkin ini agak ngelenceng dari chapter sebelumnya T^T

Author mungkin gabisa janji bakalan update sering-sering, tapi author bakalan usahain supaya bisa update secepat mungkin. Takut juga kan, nanti plotnya lupa lagi, bikin bingung-_-

Lastly! Mind to review? Author butuh banget review dari kalian:(( selain untuk nambah semangat, author juga butuh saran ataupun pendapat dan tanggapan kalian mengenai fanfiction gaje ini(: jadi author minta dengan sangat sangat, tolong review yah? Hehe.

Curhat boleh, panjang kali lebar juga gapapa, justru makin seneng :D dan maaf, kalo ceritanya juga makin rumit-_-

PLS REVIEW!

_Xi Ru Lin_


End file.
